The Way It Should Be
by JustMeReally
Summary: Max' thought during his and Phoebe's event in 'Up Up And Vacay' mainly brother/sister fluff, but I guess could be seen as Thundercest if you squint!


**I just fancied writing another little oneshot, because The Thundermans is fast becoming my favourite show. Anyway, set during 'Up Up And Vacay' enjoy! :)**

Max stood effortlessly on his podium, a bored expression on his face as he surveyed his opponents.

'Oh he'll fall off if the wind blows' the boy thought, smirking slightly at a teen to his right, who was frantically puffing away on his inhaler before the event began.

Slowly, Max raised his eyes to meet Phoebe's. She was stood diagonally to him, and simply raised an eyebrow when she caught him looking.

'Oh she's good' he thought, pulling an expression identical to her own 'trying to psyche me out huh?'

All of a sudden, a whistle blew and Max was torn away by Hank shoving dodgeballs into his son's hands "Get 'em boy" he encouraged, sticking his tongue out at Barb who was doing something similar from her spot beside Phoebe.

Max shot a ball to his right, instantly knocking off 'inhaler boy' as the Thunderman had so affectionately named him.

Hank's cheering fell into background noise, as Max raised his head to see Phoebe aiming right for him.

"Pheebs wait!" he cried, a plan forming in his mind  
He proceeded to suck up to her in any way possible to buy him more time as his Dad passed another ball.

"Why should I believe you?" his twin asked scathingly, arm still poised in a throwing stance.  
"You don't?" Max wondered "Then take my ball"

He threw it lightly to her, and she caught it easily, chucking her own to the ground.

Max grinned, pulling back to go for her legs now she was preoccupied, until out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone doing exactly the same thing.

Next thing he knew, Phoebe was falling backwards off her podium onto the crash-mats below.

Max winced, craning his neck to see if she was hurt, a wave of relief washing over him as he watched Barb help her up and over to the sidelines to watch.

"Son look out!" Hank yelled, grabbing the teen's attention once more.

Max looked up just in time to catch a ball thrown from the boy who'd hit Phoebe.

'Oh you wanna play like that?" he thought, sending a torrent of dodgeballs back in his direction 'Well in that case, this one's for my sister'

With that he grabbed one last ball from Hank, launching it hard at the final competitor's legs, who flew backwards onto the mats with a satisfying thud.

A cheer went up as Hank helped his son down from the podium and back into the crowd to hear the results.

...

After the three leading families had been announced, people began to scatter for the day, going back to their various homes.

Max wandered over to Phoebe who was standing with Billy and Nora.  
"Hey guys" he greeted, twirling the tiny medal he'd been given for winning his event  
"If you're here to show off, stand somewhere else" his twin told him, rolling her eyes.  
Max laughed at her, turning to the younger two siblings "Mom and Dad said you can grab an icecream before we go"

Instantly the pair shot off, cheering and yelling out flavours.

"So... nice fall back there Dweeby"  
The girl sighed "Yeah, bet you were gutted it wasn't you who caused it though right?"  
Max shrugged "Maybe"  
"Pretty heavy hit you gave that other kid...much harder than all the others you'd been dishing out"

Phoebe watched as he calmly took a drink from his water bottle before answering.  
"C'mon Pheebs, you're my sister,_ I'm_ the only one allowed to inflict pain on you" he told her in a 'duh' tone.

She blushed slightly "Aw, that's weirdly nice for you...what are you up to?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender "Nothing! Look, we might not be in this as a team, but I'm not gonna stand by and let someone else hurt you...that's my job"

Phoebe smiled slightly "Wow, you know for a second you were almost sounding like a caring brother" she told him, folding her arms.

Max shuddered "I know, scary right?"  
With that he squirted her in the face with his bottle, before taking off after Billy and Nora, listening to the sound of his twin yelling at his retreating form.

'The way it should be' he thought, nodding in satisfaction.


End file.
